


Finding Comfort in Death's Arms

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: Finding Comfort [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tamingthemuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike mourns the death of a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Comfort in Death's Arms

**Title:** Finding Comfort in Death's Arms  
 **Author:** The Lady Merlin  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander, Angel/Spike  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #378 Loop  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by The Lady Merlin  
 **Summary:** Spike mourns the death of a friend  
 **A/N:** This was supposed to be Spike/Xander but Angel kept growling and shouting “Mine!”

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/LadyMerlin/media/LJ%20Banners/FindingComfortinDeathsArms1_zps0e4da6dd.png.html)

Spike sat alone, contemplating the simple stone with its simple words. He ran a hand gently across the grass which had been carefully replaced after the funeral. The fine blades of grass tickled his palm and bent ever so slightly only to spring back once more. There were flowers there, at the base of the headstone and he was careful not to disturb them as he made loop after loop with his hand. 

A large bouquet of red roses, a smaller one of irises. Both were pretty but not her favourite. Spike knew she had been a lady who preferred the more basic, simpler things. Some might find them plain but not Joyce, who was able to appreciate them and find them beautiful. An open mind and an open heart. A heart big enough for even Spike to find a place there. A lone tear trickled slowly down his face and he jerked a hand up to swipe it away, unsure why he felt so empty.

He started when a small bunch of drooping daisies dropped to the grass in front of him. His head snapped up, startled and annoyed that someone had been able to approach unnoticed. Troubled blue eyes met equally puzzled hazel. 

Xander had a thoughtful look on his face, almost remorseful. “I'm sorry. I was...upset and I took it out on you.”

Spike relaxed a bit. “Red gave you an earful?”

Xander blushed. “Yeah,” he admitted, his tone ashamed, “I deserved it though.”

“Yes you did,” Spike agreed, then laughed at Xander's look of surprise.

Xander sat next to Spike on the grass, the vampire shifting over a bit to give him room. “She always remembered my birthday,” Xander said, his fingers ghosting over the name engraved in the stone. “My own parents didn't remember my birthday half the time. But Mrs. Summers remembered and every year she made me a special dinner with a cake for dessert. She would even have a few presents for me to unwrap.”

“She was a special lady,” Spike whispered, his voice cracking a bit on the words. Lips brushed softly against his own and Spike reached out for the comfort, the warmth. He pulled back reluctantly, searching Xander's face. He saw his own ache of loss and confusion mirrored in Xander's features. “This really isn't a good idea, Xander.”

Xander smiled at the use of his name. “Hey, nobody ever said I had good ideas,” he quipped.

It was Spike's turn to grin. The boy could be surprisingly good company and he was well on his way to becoming a good man. Too good to get dragged down by an evil soulless demon like Spike. “Go home, Harris.”

“But-”

“No,” Spike interrupted, not unkindly. “You're hurt and confused. Don't get me wrong, it was nice. But give it time, yeah?” Spike ran a gentle hand along Xander's cheek, the stubble rough under his fingers. Xander leaned into the touch, eagerly. So sweet, so tempting. “Be your own man for a while and then if you still want...then come see me again. I'll still be here.”

Xander nodded and leaned forward to take Spike's lips in another needy, greedy kiss. Spike let him and then the boy turned away. Xander only looked back once, right before he rounded the corner which led to the gates and out of sight. 

Spike sighed and rubbed a hand over his chest where his heart no longer beat, hoping to ease the ache which had settled there like a stone. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and he leaned back against the familiar, solid bulk which smelled reassuringly of family. 

“You let Harris kiss you,” Angel commented, his chin rubbing back and forth over the top of Spike's head.

Spike managed a small grin. “That I did. I also sent him away. In case you hadn't noticed?”

“I did,” Angel allowed. “But he'll be back.”

“Yeah, expect so,” Spike agreed with a sigh. He burrowed deeper in his Sire's arms. “He's curious, confused. He wants something he doesn't understand.”

Spike felt Angel's growl where his head rested on the broad chest. “He wants you.”

The thought of Angel being jealous almost made him happy. “Maybe...for a little while but then he'll realise, just like all the rest of them, and he'll go away.”

The strong arms tightened fractionally. “I'm sorry I left you. Both of you. I...I shouldn’t have done it. But I am here now and whenever you need me. I won't abandon you again. Ever.” Angel pressed a kiss to the curls his earlier rubbing had dislodged. “Love you Childe.”

Spike turned in his Sire's arms and let the tears come, knowing he was safe, and that stone shifted just a bit.

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
